Question: If $8a + 9b + 5c = -9$, what is $-24a - 15c - 27b$ ?
$= -24a - 27b - 15c$ $= (-3) \cdot (8a + 9b + 5c) $ $= (-3) \cdot (-9) $ $= 27$